scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Bialar Crais
Captain Bialar Crais was not born into the Peacekeepers, but was instead born into a Jjaal-Sebacean farming community on the planet Prybella. He and his brother Tauvo were conscripted into the Peacekeepers from there. As they were being taken away, their father made Bialar promise to look after his brother. Unfortunately, they were soon separated and given different training assignments. Bialar quickly began to impress his superiors, and rapidly rose through the ranks. He became one of the few Peacekeepers not born on a command carrier to be given control of one. Learning that his brother was a lieutenant in the Icarion Company, Bialar ordered them transferred so that the brothers could be reunited. Crais used his position to pursue his own pet projects. These included the genetic engineering of Leviathan Biomechanoids. To that end, he captured the ship called Moya and had her Pilot removed, and replaced with another one who would be more cooperative. Crais planned to impregnate the vessel and implant Peacekeeper weapon technology into the child as it grew in Moya's womb. During the project, Tam Velorek -- a weapons expert -- had an affair with the young officer Aeryn Sun. He told her of his plans to sabotage Crais' experiments. Aeryn reported this to Crais, and Crais subsequently had Tam exiled to the planet Prybella. When Ka D'Argo was on trial, Crais attempted to get the Luxan released -- aware that his efforts would likely be in vain. Two cycles later, Crais accompanied three Leviathans carrying prisoners to Terran Raa. The prisoners aboard Moya, however, took control of the ship and broke formation. The Icarion Company was dispatched to handle the problem, but during the ensuing battle a wormhole opened and ejected the Farscape-1 ''module -- it collided with Tauvo's Prowler and ultimately destroyed it. Crais immediately ordered the capture of the strange vessel -- but it became caught in ''Moya's docking web and dragged aboard the escaping prison ship. Soon afterwards, the prisoners managed to release Moya's control collar and starburst away -- pulling Aeryn Sun's Prowler with them. Crais believed that Farscape-1 had intentionally attacked Tauvo Crais, and began pursuit of the escaped Leviathan. He followed them to a Commerce Planet, where he captured Ka D'Argo, Aeryn Sun and John Crichton. He arrested Crichton for the murder, and deemed Aeryn to be irreversibly contaminated. The prisoners, however, managed to escape once more -- disappearing into the Uncharted Territories. Bialar gave chase once again. Some time later, Crais encountered the Zelbinion and left several technicians aboard to repair the ship while he pursued Moya. When he returned, the ship had been attacked by Sheyangs and only one technician, Gilina Renaez, remained alive. She had somehow repaired the Zelbinion and driven away the Sheyangs. In truth, she had done so with the help of Moya's crew, but she had sworn to keep the encounter a secret. Crais eventually was given the chance to confront Crichton directly, thanks to the work of Maldis. Crichton got the better of Crais, and was about to take the killing blow, when Maldis transported the captain back to his command carrier. This left Crais even more embittered, and soon his sense of duty left him entirely. He killed Lieutenant Teeg to ensure that no one knew he had received orders to return to Peacekeeper space, so that he could continue his hunt for Crichton uninterrupted. Crichton and the crew of Moya continued to elude capture, even though Crais had littered the Uncharted Territories with wanted beacons. Eventually, however, Scorpius captured Crichton on his Gammak Base. Unfortunately, Gilina had been transferred to the Gammak Base and -- under interrogation by the Aurora Chair -- had fed it false information that Crichton had told Crais all he knew about wormholes. Scorpius did not hesitate to put Crais in the Chair next, only to discover that while Crais knew nothing about wormholes he had murdered Lieutenant Teeg. Aeryn Sun discovered Crais in the Aurora Chair. He ordered her to release him, but instead she turned the Aurora Chair up to full capacity and left him there to die. He survived the ordeal, but had become a shadow of his former self. Crais managed to escape the clutches of Scorpius with Dominar Rygel XVI -- offering to help the crew of Moya escape if they offered him asylum from Scorpius. Rygel agreed. Crais was briefly held prisoner aboard Moya but soon bonded with her child Talyn -- the successful result of Crais' earlier genetic experiments. Eventually, and to the objection of Moya and her crew, Talyn offered Crais the Hand of Friendship and formed a neurological bond with the former Peacekeeper. Crais and Talyn wandered the Uncharted Territories for months, without contact Moya at all. After Talyn destroyed a Halosian ship, however, Crais contact the crew of Moya and proposed that Talyn's weapons be replaced with non-lethal ones. The crew agreed and contacted the Plokavians to purchase these weapons. Talyn, however, believed that the Plokavians posed a threat and destroyed their vessel. Talyn later responded to a distress signal sent by Moya, but Crais refused to allow his ship to be used in violent action against a shadow depository. Talyn later returned of his own accord and destroyed the facility in a single strafing run. Talyn and Crais had, together, decided that they needed another to guide them through the Uncharted Territories and had selected Aeryn Sun. She was gratified, but refused the offer in order to pursue a Scorpius-controlled Crichton. The confrontation led to her death. Out of grief and vengeance, Crais and Talyn pursued a Marauder that they believed Scorpius was aboard -- and subsequently starburst away to escape an approaching command carrier. Crais and Talyn made an effort to return to Moya, ultimately assaulting the Peacekeeper Retrieval Squad that pursued them. In the confusion that followed this confrontation, Talyn parted ways with Moya once more -- only this time he had a crew consisting of Crais, Aeryn, one of two Crichton twins, Rygel, and Stark. They drew the Retrieval Squad away from the rest of Moya. It soon turned out, however, that Crais was the target of the Retrieval Squad and that he had boarded Talyn and befriended the rest of the crew for protection. Eventually realizing the only way to protect themselves was to kill Xhalax Sun, Crais did so to protect Aeryn from having to kill her own mother. When Crais reunited with Moya and her crew, Crais learned of the true dangers posed by wormhole technology. He agreed to help the surviving Crichton end Scorpius' wormhole experiments. As they enacted the plan, however, Talyn ''became even more irrational -- firing on an unarmed medical ship and on ''Moya. Realizing the threat Talyn posed and that he was in need of extensive repairs, Crais brought the vessel to the Peacekeepers. Before the repairs could be completed, however, Crais realized the only way to end Scorpius' plans and save the crew of Moya was to enter a starburst while inside the command carrier -- ultimately sacrificing himself and his ship for the greater good. Alternate Versions * Crais the Cop - the version of Crais that existed in the Scarran-created virtual reality of Earth. * Crais the Ogre - the version of Crais that existed in a virtual reality video game. * Unrealized Crais - in an unrealized reality, where Crichton had joined the Peacekeepers and Crais was his superior officer. * Murdered Crais - in an unrealized reality, Crais had been murdered by one of his lieutenants after killing Lieutenant Teeg. Source Bialar Crais was a main character for the first three seasons of Farscape. Category:Characters Category:Farscape Characters Category:Males Category:Sebacean Individuals Category:Members of the Peacekeepers Category:Crew of Talyn Category:Deceased Characters Category:Prybella Residents Category:Icarion Company Category:Crais Family Category:20th Century Characters Category:21st Century Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Bialar Crais Category:Farscape Main Characters Category:Farscape Villains Category:B